


We Call it Love

by MrsTanaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTanaka/pseuds/MrsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tumble request)<br/>(Iwaizumi x Reader x Kageyama)</p><p>In which reader-chan ; Oikawa's younger sister, is in a relationship with both Iwaizumi and Kageyama. They had planned to keep the relationship a secret from Oikawa; however, on one particular night after the three were settling down in bed, Oikawa arrives home earlier than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Call it Love

**Author's Note:**

> (Tumblr Request!)
> 
> Requests can be made on my Tumblr: mrstanaka.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, if you have time could you please like this facebook page: www.facebook.com/GroundXeroGaming/
> 
> LOOK ANOTHER IWAIZUMI REQUEST!!!
> 
> Oh gosh though I never thought about these three being in any kind of relationship lolz…or rather what I mean to say if I never thought about Iwaizumi and Kageyama being in something like this together OTL I’m not particularly proud of this piece though that’s mainly due to the fact that I wasn’t sure how to portray the character in this kind of scene.

The blanket was thrown haphazardly over your hips as your green eyed partner sat up from the bed and began looking around the room. You assumed he was trying to pick out his clothes from the mess.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this…” he muttered under his breath before running a hand through his dark brown locks. You only sent him a sheepish smile from over your shoulder. Your gaze lingered on his exposed backside admiring the scratch marks you had caused only moments ago. When he suddenly turned his head slightly and returned your gaze you felt your cheeks flush and you quickly turned your head back to your phone pretending to scroll through your social feed.

“It’s fine. Tooru isn’t going to be home for a while and I’m not so concerned about him catching us together…I’m more concerned about him catching _us_ together,” you said while pointing to the black haired setter with your free hand. Tooru would be far more accepting of you and Iwaizumi dating rather than you and Kageyama being an item.

The male was currently laying on his back, his right hand placed gently atop his stomach, and his breathing was slow and mellow. You and Iwaizumi both stared at the man for a moment before you giggled softly and raised your free hand once more this time to gently move a few locks of his darkened hair out of his eyes. He was so cute when he was asleep.

“I still can’t believe how quickly he always passes out as soon as we’re finished,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath while turning his blushing cheeks away from the sweet scene.

“I can’t believe how much you can eat as soon as we finish,” you spoke up while flashing the male a somewhat teasing grin.

“Yeah, well-,” Iwaizumi spoke up about to defend himself, but he paused when he suddenly felt the bed shift. The feeling of your arms draped over his shoulders, your exposed chest pressed against his back, and the feather light touches of your fingers against his own chest had him lightly shuddering.

“I shouldn’t complain though; after all, round two with just the two of us is one of my guilty pleasures,” you whispered beside his ear, a teasing smile pulled at your lips when you saw the tips of them go red, jeez…even after all this time he was still so easily embarrassed.

Your hands slowly traveled lower, fingertips brushing the expanse of his exposed torso, but you paused in your tracks when you suddenly heard the front door to your apartment open. The squeak of it having always been a problem since you had first moved in here with your older brother, but neither of you had ever bothered to call to get it fixed.

“Shit! Hajime, hide!” you whisper shouted to the male as you quickly released him. The look he was currently making matched your own in both shock and slight fear.

“What about him?” he replied casting a glance toward Kageyama who was still sleeping soundly on your bed; however, he still quickly moved from your bed and toward the closet.

“Wake him up? In less than five minutes? That’s impossible!” you responded quickly as you hurried Iwaizumi into your closet thanking the heavens that the thing was a nice walk in sized one. He quickly shut the door behind him, but not before casting you a somewhat worried glance. You weren’t exactly prepared to tell your brother that you were in a polyamorous relationship with both the kouhai he disliked and his best friend.

“(Y/N)-chan! Your big brother is home early!” Oikawa’s voice resounded around the apartment and you could hear his footsteps walking toward your door. Shit….you weren’t mentally prepared for this.

Oikawa suddenly poked his head into your room, a friendly smile spread across his lips, but of course that smile quickly faded away when he saw the state you were in. You had the blanket pulled up to your chest to hide your naked form, small red marks littered your neck and collar bone, your lips were swollen, your hair was a mess, and Kageyama was lying beside you his lower half thankfully covered by the sheets; however, the damage was still done.

Silence. A long and impenetrable silence soon engulfed the two of you. You continued to stare at him wide eyed while his own eyes continuously slipped between you and Kageyama.

“T-T-Tooru….it’s not…” you started speaking trying to break the silence between the two of you, but you were interrupted when your brother suddenly raised his hand in a gesture for you to stop speaking. He quickly moved toward your bed stopping only when he stood above Kageyama’s sleeping form. In the next second you visibly winced at the sound of Oikawa’s hand smacking the male’s chest.

Was it a generosity on your brother’s part to not slap his face?

The younger male quickly shot up from the bed groaning in what you assumed was pain. He rubbed the now sore spot on his chest before sending a glare up toward whoever just dared wake him up in such a manner; of course, the moment he saw Oikawa his blood ran cold. He then quickly looked beside him to see your naked and concerned form reaching out to gently touch his free hand.

“God damn it, bastard…” Oikawa spoke up in something of a broken sentence as his mind tried to get a grip on what was going on. His younger sister was holding Kageyama’s hand, eyes full of worry and love for him, and the dark haired setter gave her a soft look as if trying to tell her he was fine before returning a dangerous stare to Oikawa.

_Oh god…they were dating. They were in love._

Oikawa was pretty sure he had never been so surprised, disgusted, and pissed all at once. He wanted to tell you that you couldn’t date him, but where the hell would that get him? You were stubborn and would fight tooth and nail for those you loved…if Kageyama was one of those people now then you’d easily go to war for him.

“Listen, if you’re going to keep seeing each other start texting me whenever shit like this is going to happen in my house, alright?! Gods, I almost vomited when I saw this…and who was going to pay for these clothes then, huh? Neither of you could afford them…” Oikawa said and you noted that he was ranting. He was pissed, but trying to be accepting of your decisions.

“You’re a model nii-chan…no way us college students without jobs are going to be able to afford the clothes you wear,” you said smiling a bit as you slowly pulled your hand away from Kageyama’s only to place it on top of his head and force him to look away from the older man. Oikawa was trying to be accepting of the relationship so the least you assumed Kageyama could do was not glare at the man right now.

“By the way….Is Iwa-chan here? I saw the shirt he was wearing earlier today on the floor in the hallway…”


End file.
